choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Edison
Anton, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is Niles Edison's son and a potential member of your crew. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Anton has big glasses, a blue cap that covers most of his brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue and green checkered shirt with a t-shirt underneath. Personality He is eager to prove himself and live up to his father's criminal legacy. He uses many television, movie, and pop culture references to explain himself or show his enthusiasm. Because he is young and less experienced, he is not very confident in his skills outside of hacking. He tends to ramble and stutter more when nervous. He is also insecure, thinking people will say he doesn't measure up to his dad and that he is a one-trick pony. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Niles Edison He's his father. They don't seem to have a good relationship given that they immediately start bickering if they are both in your crew. Anton believes that Niles too old fashioned, while Niles believes Anton relies too much on technology. When Anton calls his father "Edison" instead of "Dad", Niles is angry. Anton throws the fact that "Edison" is Niles' famous thief name, which the younger cannot use even though it's his last name, too. Anton doesn't want to be "Edison Junior", "Edison Lite", or "Edison Zero Calorie". Anton wants to make a name for himself that belongs just to him. Niles tells him that no one is calling him "Shadowhawk". In Chapter 11, it is apparent that the reason Niles doesn't want Anton speaking to the Rooks is that the father knows that the Rooks are a dangerous group and he doesn't want his son to get hurt. In Chapter 13, Niles will wish Anton good luck on his mission and tell him to stay safe. Niles doesn't appear comfortable showing or giving affection, so he leaves it at that. Your Character You can choose to recruit either Anton or Blackbird to act as your crew's hacker. He mentions that he is a big fan of your character. In Chapter 13, he tells you that he thinks he is a one-trick pony, that hacking is all he is good at, and that he doesn't believe he could grift his way into the rehearsal dinner. You can build his trust in you and his confidence in himself, and also hack into Ansel Crane's phone if you choose to. Gallery Anton Edison - Full.png|Full View Trivia *His father, Niles Edison, who is also known as Eddie Quick, is an infamous pickpocket. *The name Anton is of Greek origin and means: Priceless, flower, inestimable worth. It's a common variant of the name Anthony. **The surname Edison is of English origin and means "son of Edward". The name Edward is of Old English origin and means: Riches, prosperous, fortune, guard, protector. *His goal is to be accepted into The Rooks, a secret society of master thieves that his father was a part of. *He plays Dopey Cat, the game created by Mark Collins, while hacking. *He shares the same forename with Anton Severus in ''The Royal Romance'' series and Anton Luno in ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. *When he was nine years old, he cyber-stole Richard Branson's money and bought an ice cream truck with it. His father made him return it, but bought him an ice cream for his ingenuity. *For the record, he loves Pumpkin Spice Lattes. *He is very up to date on pop culture and makes several references to fantasy novels like Harry Potter and to superheroes like Batman. *He says his relationship status is "complicated". As Sybil points out, he has a crush on the barista that you saw him talking to in Chapter 2. *If you unlock his good ending, he successfully asks the barista he has a crush on out on a date. He is also accepted into The Rooks no matter if his father was a part of your crew or not. He also makes a name for himself as Shadowhawk. ** If you unlock his bad ending, Anton ends up working at ClickIt, where he is extremely unhappy and is checked up on by the Broker at the request of his father. References Category:Characters Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Male Category:Teens Category:Criminals Category:Nerds